Wit's End
* 40% attack speed = * 40 magic resist = * 40 on-hit damage = ** Total Gold Value = * 5 magic resist = * 5 "magic penetration" = ** Total Gold Value = Maximum Gold Value (Fully Stacked) = * is gold efficient, without stacks. ** Wit's End's gold efficiency is further increased by |+276.67g}} per stack, up to a maximum of gold efficiency at full stacks. }} Recommended champions * is listed as an essential item on: (Howling Abyss). * Wit's End is listed as an offensive item on: , (Crystal Scar, Howling Abyss, Twisted Treeline), (Crystal Scar, Twisted Treeline), , and . Similar Items }} Notes * is an exceptionally helpful item on when fighting against champions with (i.e. - ranged champions, which don't receive , and will have the flat without runes / items / masteries). ** Wit's End is also highly useful on frequent auto-attackers against champions with , since at max stacks it gives as much as items such as the while not sacrificing a slot purely for a defensive item. Bear in mind, though, that this will be less effective against burst casters who can execute their combos before you can achieve max stacks through auto attacks. ** Wit's End is also a great item on tanks that rely on attack speed or have on-hit effects, as it greatly bolsters their , and the time it takes to steal it, doesn't matter as much, due to them being tanky anyway. Tanks that work well with this include and . ** On auto-attack reliant champions without or crit, (e.g. or ) the 42 on-hit damage can be thought of as , resulting in 40 36 = value worth of " ". ** On auto-attack reliant champions that deal predominantly (e.g. , or DPS ) the can be thought of as magic penetration, resulting in ( per 1 magic penetration) value worth of penetration per stack, maxing at value worth of penetration at 5 stacks. * Wit's End is a strong counter to , as it not only provides the user an on-hit effect with their auto-attacks that ignores passive, but it also provide that reduces the incoming magic damage from passive. Wit's End also increases the per auto-attack and reduces the , thus allowing the user to deal more damage with Wit's End's on-hit passive than what can reflect back. * Wit's End's stacks affect two things – increasing and decreasing the . These stacks apply independent of individual targets - you can attack one target, then attack a different one, and still have - but the decreasing only applies to one target at a time, which resets in stack amount whenever a new target is attacked. is an exception to this, in both primary and secondary targets - switching from target 1 to target 2 and back, as long as both are either directly or indirectly attacked, will continue to suffer reductions. * Wit's End's additional on-hit damage does not affect structures. Trivia * Considering the item's name, the 42 magic damage on-hit it used to have (and the previous '''42'% attack speed bonus)'' were probably a reference to where 42 is the number that signifies "The Answer to the Ultimate Question of Life, the Universe, and Everything". Patch history + + + . ** + + + . V5.22: * Total cost increased to from . * Magic resist increased to 40 from 30. * Attack speed reduced to 40% from 50%. * On-hit damage reduced to 40 from 42. V5.16: * Total cost decreased by V5.8: * Recipe cost reduced to from (total cost unchanged). V4.20: * Total cost increased to from . * Magic resistance increased to 30 from 25. V4.10: * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Attack speed increased to 50% from 42%. V3.8: * New recipe: + + + = * Attack speed increased to 42% from 40%. * Revised Passive - Basic attacks steal 5 magic resist from the target, stacks up to 5 times. V3.02: * Magic resistance increased to 25 from 20. V1.0.0.152: * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . * Magic resistance reduced to 20 from 30. V1.0.0.138: * Combine cost increased to from . * Total cost increased to from . V1.0.0.118: Reworked * No longer burns mana, but still deals 42 magic damage on each hit. * New passive: attacks increase your magic resist by 5 for 5 seconds (stacks 4 times for maximum of ). * Combine cost reduced to from . V1.0.0.108: * Now damages enemies that do not have mana. * Fixed a bug where it did not interact correctly with clones. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost reduced to from . June 19, 2009 Patch: * Recipe changed: now builds from . May 15, 2009 Patch: * Recipe cost increased to from . April 25, 2009 Patch: * Mana burn reduced to 35 from 45. * Cost increased to from . Alpha Week 5: * Mana per attack increased to 45 from 40, and tooltip fixed. }} References cs:Wit's End de:Ende der Weisheit es:Al Filo de la Cordura fr:Au Bout du Rouleau pl:Koniec Rozumu ru:Wit's End zh:智慧末刃 Category:Attack speed items Category:Magic resistance items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Legendary items